Gara-gara Selfie
by dhiya chan
Summary: Sasuke itu ketua kelas otoriter, kompeni, penjajah nomor satu bagi teman-temannya. Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, Sasuke begitu mengagumi seseorang karena foto selfie! One Shoot/ Spesial buat Quachi my best friend, little sister(?)


**...**

Tiga puluh menit sebelum proses belajar mengajar dimulai yaitu tepat pada pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit, hiruk pikuk yang terjalin dihalaman suatu kawasan sekolah menegah atas terlihat berjalan seperti biasa. Dimana murid-murid mengenakan seragam putih dilapisi blazer berwarna biru tua, dasi berwarna biru bergaris merah dengan celana atau pun rok berlipat kotak-kotak berwarna senada dengan dasi yang dikenakan, berjalan beriringan menuju ke gedung sekolah.

Sekolah Menegah Atas Kazuki adalah salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di daerah Koenjiminami. Setiap tahunnya menerima lima ratus murid dengan prestasi dan bidang akademis yang memuaskan dari beragam SMP tersebar dikota tersebut. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, para siswa yang meninjak tingkat pertama telah naik menjadi tingkat kedua, dan mempunyai junior-junior baru yang akan memulai kegiatan masa orientasi selama tujuh hari. Mendengar kata masa orientasi mungkin akan terasa mengerikan bagi siswa-siswi tingkat pertama, sebab kengerian para senpai yang menjajah mereka selama seminggu penuh menjadi momok yang begitu menakutkan. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaikan cerita rakyat tersohor berkembang dari mulut kemulut selama beberapa generasi yang pernah merasakan, kengerian senpai-senpai kubu OSIS bukanlah sebuah isapan jempol belaka seperti tahayul tak bermakna. Pagi mereka datang dalam keadaan rapi dengan wangi semerbak, pulang nanti mereka pasti akan menjadi gembel yang berkumbang diatas lumpur disertai tubuh berbau masam laksana terasi busuk. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk siswa tingkat dua dan tiga, bagi mereka masa orientasi itu...

"LIBUR BELAJAR!"

Bisa dikatakan surga bagikan mereka.

Mendapati kegaduhan kelas 2-A begitu riuh melampiaskan euphoria karena tak belajar selama seminggu penuh, pemuda bersurai raven dengan kerah seragam putih ia gelung sebatas siku memutar kedua bola mata bosan. Tak ingin terlibat akan keributan yang dibuat namun ia juga merasa malas meminta teman-temannya untuk diam.

Melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut berjalan menuju kearah meja barisan belakang, laki-laki berambut bob yang sebelumnya berteriak tadi melambaikan tangan. "Yoo~ Sasuke. Bagaimana liburanmu, ketua kelas? Kudengar kau bersama kekasihmu pergi merayakan natal di Osaka. Apa itu benar?"

Berdiri disisi meja belakang tempat duduknya berada, mata obsidan Sasuke menangkap botol _pocari sweet_ tergeletak diatas meja dalam diam. Berantakan... Inilah yang tidak Sasuke sukai ketika tiada kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti sekarang. Kelas berantakan, teman-temannya semakin menggila setiap detik tiada henti, dan pada akhirnya siapa yang akan ditegur guru? Pasti Sasuke!

Seakan melampiaskan kekesalan walau tak kentara diwajah minim ekspresinya, Sasuke melemparkan botol tersebut hingga mengenai kepala Lee dengan telak.

"Bwahahahaha!" Tawa pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan terdengar, menunjuk Lee dengan ekspresi geli. "Rasakan! Sudah tahu Sasuke tidak suka disangkut pautkan dengan gadis itu."

Lee mengusap kesal kepalanya terkena lemparan botol. "Kenapa harus sesensi itu? Akukan cuma bertanya."

"Kau bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat dengan topik yang tak _pantas_." Gaara membalikan halaman komik miliknya sembari menambah volume lagu di i-pod yang ia dengar dari headset.

Laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan mengendikan bahu pelan. "Lagipula gadis itu yang pertama mulai. Membeberkan pada semua orang sebelum libur musim dingin kemarin bila ia akan pergi dengan Sasuke ke Osaka. Tidak hanya Lee, aku pun cukup penasaran apa benar mereka pergi bersama atau tidak." Beranjak dari meja diduduki, laki-laki itu mengerakan dagu pada Lee menuju luar kelas. "Ayo kita main bola, mumpung waktu senggang."

"Oke!" Lee mengaitkan kedua tangan kemudian merenggangkannya kedepan. "Kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Lee pada teman-temannya.

"Kalian curang! Aku harus menginspeksi anak-anak MOS." Sebut Suigetsu tak terima diselingi helaan nafas penuh sesal. "Jam istirahat saja, ayolah~"

Pemuda beralis tebal itu mencibir Suigetsu. "Istirahat nanti kami mau pulang." Lalu mendekatkan kepala kearah Suigetsu sambil menutup sisi bibirnya seraya berbisik. "Sekalian ke _game center_."

"Ka-Kalian!" Membelalakan mata dengan tubuh beranjak berdiri dari kursi, Suigetsu mengerbak keras meja miliknya. Merasa dicurangi. "Sa-Sasuke! Lihat mereka mau bolos!"

Bermaksud meminta bantuan Sasuke agar lekas bertindak dengan menunjuk Lee dan Neji yang telah berlari sembari menjulurkan lidah kearahnya, apa daya Suigetsu harus menelan kenyataan pahit tak digubris oleh Sasuke yang sedang berpangku tangan menatap ke jendela. Jangankan mendapat perhatian pemuda itu, saat Suigetsu memanggil namanya, Sasuke terlihat tak menganggap. Tidak peduli atau memang tak mau peduli akan keadaan sekitar, itulah yang Suigetsu tangkap dari perilaku sang ketua kelas.

"Ha'ah..." Suigetsu mendengus meratapi kepergian Lee dan Neji dengan penuh sesal. Mendapati Gaara duduk disebelahnya nampak terlarut dalam _dunianya_ sendiri, Suigestu kembali menghela nafas panjang. _Asa_nya telah luntur, tiada lagi keinginan untuk meminta bantuan Gaara agar bisa menghentikan kedua orang itu. "Nestapa sekali hidupku."

Dibalik ketidakpedulian Sasuke akan keadaan kelas yang porak poranda akibat tindakan brutal teman-temannya, sesungguhnya mata Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang akan suatu objek didalam kelas tersebut. Baris kedua deretan bangku ketiga, terdapat empat orang siswa-siswi yang berkumpul dimeja tersebut, membentuk lingkaran dengan pemilik meja itu menjadi _central_. Sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya, sekelompok orang-orang itu melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Saling bercengkrama hingga tak sedikit aksi mereka menambah kegaduhan kelas. Diantara tawa dan canda ketika saling menimpali cerita masing-masing pihak, sesekali terlihat muda-mudi itu memainkan gadget milik mereka. Membalas chatting, upload status di Facebook, atau sekedar selfie bersama adalah segelintir kegiatan yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu senggang.

Pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli apa saja yang dikerjakan teman-teman kelasnya. Namun untuk hal ini berbeda, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari _central_ koloni kecil tersebut. Pemuda itu...

"Naruto-kun~, ayo kita selfie berdua!" Gadis bersurai indigo, duduk tepat disebelah pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tinggi Samsung S5 miliknya keatas kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya condong kearah pemuda itu. "Satu-dua-tiga, cheers!"

Meraih ponsel miliknya setelah mengambil gambar, gadis itu tertawa kecil, merasa puas mendapati gambar mereka berdua terlihat bagus. Salah seorang pemuda dari sekelompok orang tersebut mendekat untuk melihat gambar.

"Lumayan." Ujarnya memberi komentar. "Ahh sekarang giliranku! Aku ingin foto sendirian, pinjam ponselmu Hinata. Kamera ponselmu kan bagus."

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat duduk disebelah Hinata berdecak. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun kau menggunakan kamera 360, Kiba."

"Ck, berisik!" Cibir laki-laki itu ketus. Mengalihkan wajah menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Naruto, bisa foto aku?"

Nada keberatan terdengar jelas dari bibir pemuda pirang itu. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau bisa mengambil _angle _foto dengan baik Naruto. Aku yakin fotoku akan sangat keren ditanganmu." Kiba mencoba memberi sanjungan guna membujuk Naruto, tak lupa mengerlingkan sudut mata dengan sinis kearah gadis bersurai pirang pucat. "Jika ditangan nenek sihir ini aku yakin fotonya akan _blur_, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi dia mengedit fotoku, di jadikan meme, lalu menyebarkannya di facebook. Apa kau tega membiarkan sahabatmu ini menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman kelas kita, hah? Tentu tidak kan? Jadi..." Mengambil ponsel milik Hinata kemudian memberikan pada Naruto, pemuda Inuzuka itu pun merebut paksa kacamata hitam diatas kepala Shino, kemudian berpose setelah mengenakannya. "...cepat foto aku kawan. Kau tidak lihat aku sudah keren seperti ini?"

Shino yang tertidur sambil berpangku tangan diatas meja menggeram kesal. Merasa terganggu akan aksi Kiba. "Jangan ganggu aku! Main saja sana dengan yang lain!" Lalu tertidur kembali seraya merubah posisi.

Menyeringai jahil menanggapi reaksi Shino, Kiba pun kembali memasang pose yang dianggapnya keren. Memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku disertai wajah setengah mengadah kelangit ruang kelas dengan posisi menyamping, Kiba mencoba bersikap acuh agar dapat memberikan efek kharismatik pada fotonya nanti.

"Dimataku kau tampak konyol menggunakan kacamata hitam itu." Pemuda berkuncir nanas muncul dari arah berlawanan, sengaja memukul kepala Kiba saat ia lewat. "Seperti tukang pijit." Mengangkat tinggi tangan kanan usai memukul, Shikamaru pamit undur pada Naruto.

"Berengsek kau!" Mengumpat kasar seraya memperbaiki kacamata yang melorot, Kiba kembali memasang posisi _cool_nya walau wajahnya tak seceria seperti saat lalu. "Ayo Naruto, cepat foto aku."

"Baik-baik." Tidak ingin memperdebatkan hal sepele, terlebih dengan orang seperti Kiba. Naruto pun mulai membuka aplikasi kamera lalu memotret Kiba. "Satu-dua-tiga!"

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Mengacungkan dua jari keatas sebagai tanda sebelum memasang posisi lain— mengangkat sebelah kaki diatas kursi bak preman. "Dua kali lagi. Oke?"

Naruto menghela nafas singkat. "Oke."

Mata obsidan Sasuke terus tertuju kearah sekumpulan siswa-siswi tersebut, mengintai aksi mereka dalam pandangan diam seolah-olah mengamati hal lain namun nyatanya tidak. Objek yang ia pandangi tergambar jelas dipengheliatan mata, apalagi kalau bukan memandang rekan sebaya yang selama satu tahun terakhir menjadi teman satu kelas ketika menginjak kelas satu SMA. Pemuda bersurai pirang bermata biru yang selalu mengabadikan beragam moment dilaluinya dengan foto selfie.

Sekalipun satu kelas, saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak berani menyapa pemuda itu. Laksana memandang potret indah melalui lembaran-lembaran foto, Sasuke memang bisa merengkuhnya untuk melampiaskan hasrat kekaguman yang ia pendam, tetapi tak bisa menjangkaunya menggunakan kedua tangan. Walau tak mempunyai keberanian bertemu sapa dengan sosok yang ia kagumi, Sasuke tidak berniat menempuh jalan lain agar ia bisa bercengkrama dengan Naruto seperti teman-teman lainnya. Cukup melampiaskan gelora rasa kagumnya melalui sketsa foto selfie Naruto, Sasuke rasa ia tidak perlu meminta lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Menghempaskan tas ransel warna hitam secara sembarangan, disusul dengan tubuh yang terlonjak diatas kasur. Sasuke menerawang keatas langit-langit kamar sembari memejamkan kedua mata secara perlahan. Tiada kegiatan berarti selama sekolah. Bermalas-malasan, memporak-porandakan kelas hingga tiada lagi yang tersisa selain sampah ketika jam sekolah selesai. Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengecam pihak-pihak dari biang kegaduhan tersebut agar membereskan semua kekacauan dibuat oleh mereka tanpa terkecuali. Klimaksnya harus Sasuke rasakan, tubuhnya terasa lelah. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyantap makan siang yang telah disiapkan ibunya, Sasuke memilih mengabaikan sejenak. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat, tidur selama sesaat meregangkan otot-otot terasa tegang disetiap persendian dengan berbaring ditemani hawa dingin dari AC kamarnya mungkin dapat membantu mengembalikan stamina yang telah terkuras.

Baru memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali membuka kedua mata lebar ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Ohh iya." Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Sasuke segera melangkah menuju meja belajar lalu menghidupkan perangkat komputer miliknya.

Setelah layar komputer menyala menampilkan menu-menu didesktop, satu icon berada disisi bawah layar menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke. Mozilla Firefox... suatu aplikasi menghubungkan ia ke dunia maya, dan sering menjadi destinasi wajib para netizen yang berkecimpung dimedia sosial. Dari segelintir media sosial yang ada, Facebook adalah web server yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi. Dan selalu... nama pertama dicari oleh pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Begitu melihat kronologi dari akun teman sekelasnya itu, Sasuke merasa senang bukan kepalang. Senyuman lebar terlukis indah dibibirnya. "Ternyata benar, dia mengunggah foto-foto saat dikelas tadi."

Inilah yang Sasuke sukai dari teman kelasnya itu, selalu mengunggah foto-foto selfie miliknya dalam beragam moment. Bagi sebagian laki-laki, selfie indentik dengan lelaki kurang jantan atau bahasa kasarnya laki-laki _melambai_ karena memamerkan diri sendiri dalam sebuah potret foto yang cenderung mengarah pada sikap narsisme seseorang atau alay, dan biasanya sikap tersebut dimiliki para remaja wanita. Meskipun banyak pro kontra mengenai laki-laki yang selfie, Sasuke tak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut sebab ia bisa menilai sendiri melalui sudut pandangnya. Begitupun dengan foto-foto selfie Naruto.

Naruto tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang selalu berpose berlebihan hanya untuk berfoto, bahkan terkadang gaya yang mereka lakukan terkesan tak pantas hingga membuat wajah mereka terlihat aneh, seperti fenomena duckface, chikenface atau apapun itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke merasa pemuda itu terlalu natural, terkadang tak berpose pun Naruto tampil bagai menghipnotis. Hasil jepretannya selalu terlihat _wow_ dimata Sasuke. Fotogenic adalah kata yang pas untuk Naruto, tanpa menggunakan aplikasi kamera yang konon dapat merubah orang jelek menjadi tampan ataupun memakai kamera standart berukuran 1,8 megapixel di ponsel nokia jaman dulu yang membuat orang tampan jadi terlihat mengerikan, foto-foto selfie Naruto selalu terlihat memikat. Dan itu yang Sasuke sukai dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba!" Menggerakan roda kursi belajar yang dia duduki mendekat ke tempat tidur, Sasuke meraih ponsel Samsung Galaxy Note miliknya kemudian memposisikan diri agar bisa tampil prima didepan kamera depan ponsel.

'CLIK!'

Sasuke mendekatkan layar ponsel setelah mengambil gambar. "Semoga memuaskan!" Begitu menilik potret dirinya secara seksama—

"Hah?! Foto macam apa ini!"

—Sasuke melempar kasar ponselnya diatas ranjang dengan perasaan kesal. Sekalipun berfoto menggunakan kamera depan, didukung pencahayaan yang bagus terlebih menggunakan kamera 360.

"Aku seperti om-om yang ingin berfoto untuk kartu KTP."

Pemuda itu tetap tak habis pikir mengapa ia seperti patung, tubuhnya terkesan kaku persis seperti berfoto kartu KTP. Foto Kiba yang banyak ditumbuhi jerawat bahkan lebih layak dibandingkan fotonya sendiri.

"Aku memang bukan fotogenic." Menopang sebelah pipi menghadap layar, mata obsidan Sasuke menatap foto Naruto. "Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu terlihat bagus di foto, tapi aku menyukainya." Mengangkat kedua tangan kebelakang kepala, pemuda itu memutar kursi hingga mengarah beranda kamar. "Kapan kita bisa bicara? Seperti saat kau bicara bebas dengan teman-temanmu."

Menerawang langit biru dari pintu geser beranda kamar, "Aku ingin sekali merasakan hal itu dan akan menunggunya sampai terjadi."

Sasuke mengantungkan harapan akan datangnya keajaiban sekalipun terjadi diwaktu terjepit.

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gara-Gara Selfie**

**Rated: ****T**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: ****ga sesuai EYD, ****Alternative Universe, ****super ****OOC****, Typos and Miss Typos, ****BoysLove****, Alur terlalu cepat, ****Manis-manis Legit, ****dll **

**Fic utk ultah Quachi ^~^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu, masa orientasi siswa yang sebelumnya berlangsung selama sepekan usai sudah. Proses belajar mengajar mulai digalakan untuk mengejar kurikulum baru yang telah ditetapkan pihak pemerintah pusat. Memulai hari pertama belajar setelah memasuki sekolah selama sebelas hari terakhir, tiada banyak kegiatan ekstra yang dikerjakan para murid diberbagai tingkatan selain mengurus akomodasi kelas. Seperti menyusun struktur organisasi, properti kelas, jadwal mata pelajaran yang baru, rotasi tempat duduk, dan yang terakhir adalah menunggu jadwal piket dari wali kelas. Sampai detik ini, kelas 2-A dinaungi oleh Sasuke mengerjakan beragam kegiatan tersebut tanpa didampingi wali kelas. Wali kelas mereka Hatake Kakashi berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan pribadi. Jadilah Sasuke yang mengemban penuh wewenang tersebut sampai pada puncak kegiatan. Menyusuri lorong kelas selepas dari ruang guru untuk mengambil jadwal piket yang telah disusun, Sasuke tiada henti merutuki tingkah teman-teman kelasnya.

Walau sebagian kelas-kelas lain telah memulai proses belajar mengajar seperti biasa, teman-teman kelasnya tidak toleran sama sekali. Berbuat gaduh karena tidak ada guru dikelas hingga tak urung Sasuke kena imbas, ditegur guru-guru lain saat berjalan melewati lorong. Haruskah Sasuke mendisplinkan mereka dengan menjadi pemimpin yang otoriter? Berteriak keras dan selalu main hukum agar mereka mendapat efek jera?

"Mereka memang harus mendapat pelajaran!" Jika tidak bertekad, mereka semakin merajalela dan yang susah pasti Sasuke.

'BRAK!'

Membuka pintu geser kelas miliknya dengan kasar disertai suara dentuman yang nyaring. Penghuni kelas 2-A seketika bungkam melihat aura Sasuke begitu angker. Persis seperti ingin menguliti mereka satu persatu jika berani buka suara sepatah kata saja.

"Mulai hari ini piket kelas akan dijalankan sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ditentukan." Sasuke berdiri diambang kelas dengan sebuah kertas ditangan tangan kanan. "Sekretaris!"

Melihat arah pandang mata Sasuke bak elang mengincar mangsa tertuju kearahnya, Tenten meneguk ludah cepat. "Y-Ya?"

"Tuliskan jadwal piket diatas papan tulis, lalu tempel kertas ini di mading belakang." Tunjuknya pada papan mading didinding belakang.

"Ba-Baik!" Tenten dengan sigap berdiri dari kursi, berjalan kedepan hendak menjalankan perintah Sasuke.

Terbukti sudah, teman-teman kelas Sasuke tak berani lagi buka suara setelah digertak seperti ini. Melelahkan memang, namun Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat banyak sebab penghuni kelasnya termaksud orang-orang bandel golongan wahid. Apalagi teman-teman karibnya, mereka lah setan-setan penggoda yang sering memicu kegaduhan. Menghempaskan tubuh yang lelah ke bangku miliknya, Sasuke semula ingin memandang keindahan halaman sekolah terpaku kedepan mendengar leguhan protes Suigetsu.

"Kenapa aku mendapat bagian dihari ini?!" Gusarnya mengacak rambut kasar.

"Hahaha! Rasakan! Kau dijajah Sasuke hari ini!" Senyum dibibir Lee mengembang, terkesan membalas dendam karena Suigetsu pernah menertawakannya tempo hari.

Sebelah kantung mata Sasuke berkedut keras, bagaimana mungkin guru mesum itu malah mengelompokan dirinya dalam kelompok orang-orang bertabiat malas?! Suigetsu, Gaara, dan dua perempuan lain yang entah bisa menyapu atau tidak! Musibah... Ini benar-benar musi—

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini."

Mata Sasuke mengerjap, mendengar bisik-bisik suara Naruto yang kini menundukan kepala pada gadis bersurai indigo disebrang kiri mejanya. Tanpa melihat wajah lelaki itu, Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti sedang melebarkan senyum kearah gadis itu. "Hari ini aku kebagian piket."

Hinata nampak tak terima. "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa piket hari ini."

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, itu sudah kewajibanku. Jika ada waktu luang kita pasti bisa pulang bersama-sama." Tutur Naruto memberi pengertian. "Maaf ya.."

Apa ini yang dinamakan kesempatan?

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban ditengah musibah." Rapal Sasuke ditengah bisikan yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

.

Dua orang perempuan ditugaskan menyapu dan membersihkan kaca jendela mengunakan kain lap, sebagian yang lainnya mengerjakan tugas lain. Menjadi pengkoordinir teman-temannya untuk melakukan tugas piket yang telah ia bagikan sekaligus ikut andil dalam tugas itu, Sasuke dan teman-temannya mulai mencapai akhir dari tugas mereka.

"Suigetsu, cepat ambil alat-alat pel dan air satu ember. Bila semua perkerjaan kalian telah selesai. Aku saja yang akan mengepel lantai, kalian silahkan pulang." Titah Sasuke.

Suigetsu merenggut masam. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku sudah membuang sampah, dan menghapus papan tulis. Suruh saja Gaara, dari tadi tidak berkerja sama sekali!"

"Jadi kau ingin mengepel lantai, begitu?" Sebelah alis Sasuke naik keatas, namun mata obsidannya begitu menusuk. Membuat Suigetsu lebih memilih mengalah daripada berakhir mengenaskan.

"Baik-baik! Aku akan mengambilnya." Suigetsu mengalihkan wajah menatap Gaara yang sedang duduk diatas meja dengan komik ditangan, tak lupa headset dimasing-masing telinga. "Ayo Gaara bantu aku. Kau membawa airnya, aku membawa peralatan pel."

Menerima ajakan Suigetsu? Bukan Gaara namanya bila telah terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Walau Sasuke melotot sekalipun dengan mengobarkan aura berbahaya, Gaara tak akan bergeming ditempat. Bahkan terkesan apatis, tak menganggap apa yang mereka katakan. Menurut Suigetsu, Gaara itu tipe-tipe manusia menyebalkan yang sering kena sumpah. Dan Suigetsu akui, cuma dia lah yang selalu menyumpahi Gaara jika diabaikan seperti sekarang.

"Haahh... Percuma berharap banyak pada orang ini, memang aku harus berkerja sendiri kelihatannya." Desah Suigetsu pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membantumu?" Telunjuk tangan terbalut kulit tan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, mengajukan dirinya untuk membantu Suigetsu. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Senyum diwajah Suigetsu mengembang, merasa tertolong akan usulan Naruto. "Setuju! Kau bawa bawa air, aku bawa alat pelnya. Oke-"

Tatap.

Suigetsu langsung bungkam seketika. Nampaknya ada satu orang yang tak setuju akan rencana itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?! Lihat saja bagaimana pemuda itu menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan maut karena ambil kesempatan disaat Naruto menawarkan bantuan. Suigetsu tiada henti menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau bawa alat pelnya Naruto, aku saja yang bawa air."

Untuk kali ini Suigetsu mengalah, namun batinnya tak berhenti menyumpahi Sasuke yang menganak-tirikan dirinya. _'Dasar kompeni! Bisanya cuma menjajah saja!'_

Mengamati keadaan kelas yang bersih selepas ditinggal pergi Suigetsu dan Naruto, Sasuke merasa teman-temannya telah cukup berkerja keras. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang."

"Benarkah?" Salah seorang gadis menatap Sasuke penuh binar, sang ketua kelas mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih! Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Gadis itu pun mengajak salah seorang temannya untuk pulang bersama.

Menatap kepergian dua gadis tersebut yang telah keluar dari pintu kelas, Sasuke mengerutkan kening tak sengaja melihat Gaara beranjak dari atas meja. "Kau mau kemana?"

Gaara balas memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama. "Pulang."

_'PU-PULANG DIA BILANG?!'_

Jika tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit kronis, mungkin Sasuke telah _tumbang_ melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Sudah tidak piket, tanpa berdosa sama sekali malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang harus mengepel lantai kelas. Ya sudahlah, memang dari awal ia tidak berharap banyak pada Gaara. "Pulanglah, lagipula kau tidak banyak membantu jika terus berada disini."

"Memang itulah maksudku." Ucapnya santai seraya beranjak keluar kelas.

Tak lama kepergian Gaara, suara Suigetsu pun terdengar disusul tergopoh-gopoh membawa air didalam ember ukuran sedang. "D-Dia! Kenapa bisa pulang?!"

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, sana pulang." Tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, itulah yang terlihat diwajah Sasuke sebab ia yakin berdebat dengan Suigetsu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Kau tidak adil Sasuke! Bisa-bisanya kau mengizinkan dia pulang disaat ia sendiri bersantai-santai tak melakukan apapun! Sedangkan aku malah kau jajah sampai disaat terakhir seperti ini! Mana kredibilitasmu sebagai ketua kelas yang adil! Kau tidak adil, Sasuke! Kau tidak adillll!" Teriak Suigetsu tak terima, meluapkan protes sekaligus rasa kesal. Ia benar-benar dianak-tirikan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau mau pulang atau kusuruh mengepel?!" Lelaki Uchiha itu memicing tajam menatap Suigetsu. Tak sungkan-sungkan mengintimidasi Suigetsu tanpa ampun.

Skak mat.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" Mengambil tas miliknya diatas meja guru, Suigetsu lekas melangkah keluar kelas tak ingin kembali dijajah oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa menyuarakan ketidak-adilan yang didapat jika telah berhadapan dengan aura seram Sasuke.

Laki-laki bertubuh seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu mengusap kasar rambut ravennya, merasa lelah menghadapi manusia-manusia ajaib seperti teman-temannya. Ditambah ia harus mengerahkan kembali tenaga untuk mengepel lantai kelas seorang diri. Ya ampun... Benar-benar menyusahkan saja!

"Kelas tiga nanti, jangan harap aku menjadi ketua kelas lagi!"

Suara telapak sepatu terdengar seketika membuyarkan kekesalan Sasuke, kepala Sasuke pun teralih memandang pemuda bersurai pirang telah berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan dua tongkat pel. "Aku bantu ya?"

'DEG!'

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, mendengar suara Naruto teralun nyaring sembari menyerahkan satu tongkat pel padanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Ohh Tuhan... Rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. _'Jangan bangunkan aku... Jangan bangunkan aku...'_

"Kenapa?" Alis Naruto bertaut. "Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?"

_'Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Naruto! Aku justru senang kau disini!'_ Batin Sasuke benar-benar kalap sekarang, terlalu lebay untuk ukuran laki-laki bertubuh macho. "Kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau..." Kepala pemuda itu teralih kelain arah, menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang kentara jelas dimimik wajah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka aku berada disini?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis, nampak kecewa.

"T-Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi wajahmu seperti berkata padaku kalau kau tidak ingin aku berada disini." Tungkas Naruto. "Jika tidak suka katakan saja, aku akan pergi."

_'Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah...' _Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tetapi entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengungkapnya. Bibir Sasuke terasa bergetar, terlampau gugup berhadapan dengan Naruto sampai-sampai tak bisa mengungkapkan kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi dipikirannya. "A-Aku... Ngh- Ka-Kau..."

"Ya?" Ulang Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Ka-Kau..." Mata Sasuke bergerak liar, kekiri dan kekanan tak tentu arah menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Masih diliputi perasaan gugup serta hawa panas menjalar disekujur tubuh disertai jantung berdegup kencang, Sasuke pun secara spontan menujuk barisan ketiga dan keempat. "Pel disebelah sana!"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, terkejut dengan intonasi suara Sasuke tapi setelahnya ia mengukir senyum lebar. "Baiklah."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya. _'A-Apa yang telah ku lakukan?! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh! Berani sekali kau memerintah Naruto seperti itu!'_ Tiada hal lain bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain merutuki dirinya sendiri memandang kepergian Naruto menuju barisan ketiga. Gagal sudah...

_'Semua ini gara-gara Suigetsu! Jika dia tidak menerima usulan Naruto untuk mengambil peralatan pel, aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini!'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengepel menyadari Sasuke berdiam diri ditempat. "Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ti-Tidak!" Geleng Sasuke cepat. "Aku tidak lelah." Membasahi kain pel miliknya, Sasuke menyusuri barisan pertama dan kedua lalu mengepel lantai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mengendikan bahu sesaat, Naruto melanjutkan kembali tugas mengepel lantai.

Menyapukan kain pel yang basah ke permukaan lantai, Sasuke tidak berhenti berpikir. Entah hal apa saja ia renungkan, tetapi dari sekian banyak hal secara garis besar hanya satu orang yang menghuni ruang pikirnya. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat pikiran Sasuke menimbulkan ragam kekhawatiran tak beralasan yang datang silih berganti bagai sebuah ancaman menakutkan. Akahkah Naruto membencinya karena memerintahnya seperti tadi? Apakah Naruto tidak mau lagi memanggilnya setelah sekian lama menunggu akibat petaka mengerikan ini terjadi? Bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba mengajukan diri pindah kelas karena tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya? Ohh Tuhan... Memikirkannya saja ia merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh Uchiha muda itu menegak, memandang kearah kiri dengan mata terbelalak lebar— terkejut. "Ya?"

"Aku telah selesai mengepel barisan sebelah sana." Tunjuk Naruto dengan sebelah tangan memegang tongkat pel.

"O-Oh." Entah mengapa Sasuke menghela nafas lega Naruto masih memanggilnya. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang."

Pemuda pirang itu nampak bimbang. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Jadi kita bisa pulang bersama. Setuju?" Belum mendapat persetujuan dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum tipis, berdiri disamping Sasuke melanjutkan bagian yang belum dipel.

Hati Sasuke seketika berbunga-bunga, tak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya ia berada cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Jika bukan karena menjaga image, Sasuke mungkin akan memukul pipinya sendiri guna menyadarkan rasionalitasnya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Bukan halusinasi atau khayalan belaka yang sering ia lamunkan setiap saat. Jantung Sasuke pun berdetak semakin kencang, bertalu-talu hingga rasa sesak terasa didada menerima realita yang ada. Realita yang sangat indah...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dimana?" Sela-sela mengepel lantai, Naruto mengalihkan wajah sejenak menatap Sasuke.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat pada ganggang pel, batinnya berteriak histeris. Merasa gemas karena tak percaya Naruto mengajaknya bicara. "Tak jauh dari sekolah, sekitar empat kilometer dari sini."

Bibir Naruto membulat seketika. "Ohh... Cukup dekat ternyata. Kalau aku di Koejiminami-dua, butuh satu kali naik bis agar aku sampai dirumah." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Hn.."

Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke sangat membenci sikapnya yang tak bisa merangkai kata untuk menyambut obrolan Naruto selain menganggukan kepala. Naruto pasti tak butuh angkukan kepalanya, dia butuh respon agar tak merasa diabaikan. Parahnya lagi Sasuke bukan termaksud golongan remaja yang memiliki sikap sosial tinggi. Benar-benar menyedihkan memang, tanpa dijelaskan pun ia sendiri merasa miris kenapa harus menjadi manusia terisolasi pergaulan remaja seperti ini.

"Hei..."

Menghentikan aktivitas mengepel lantai, Naruto membalikan badan menatap gusar Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit albaster ikut berhenti, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh minat supaya terkesan _friendly_ namun dimata Naruto laki-laki itu terlihat melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit menganggumu, tapi..." Naruto bergumam pelan, terkesan ragu. Antara tak ingin menyampaikannya namun ia harus melakukannya. "Maukah kau foto selfie denganku?"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar tak percaya. _'Na-Naruto? Ingin foto selfie denganku!'_

"Aku selalu mengabadikan moment-moment yang aku sukai dalam foto, jika kau tidak keberatan... Bolehkah aku foto selfie denganmu?" Meski ragu, Naruto menaruh harapan besar akan permintaannya itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin _sesak nafas_.

"Bagaimana?" Ungkap Naruto lagi setelah tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Kau tidak mau foto selfie denganku?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Sasuke cepat, terdengar lantang. "Tentu aku mau foto selfie denganmu." Bagaimana pun juga ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan emas yang mungkin tak datang kedua kali.

"Oke!" Wajah Naruto nampak berseri, senyum lebar terukir indah dibibirnya saat mengeluarkan ponsel disaku celana. Memutar kamera ponsel kedepan, Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke dalam jarak yang **sangat** dekat sambil menekan icon kamera dilayar ponsel. "Maaf kalau ponselku jelek." Sebut Naruto minder.

Naruto yang bersikap merendah, malah membuat Sasuke semakin ketar-ketir. Tidak peduli akan ponsel digunakan Naruto Oppo smartphone model terbaru, Sasuke justru mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh yang terlalu gugup berada _**sangat**_ dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar merasa takut jika sikapnya malah terkesan norak, menurunkan _nilai_nya dimata Naruto sehingga beresiko membuat pemuda itu menjauh. Mengerikannya lagi Naruto menganggap ia makhluk aneh dan paling ekstrim lagi ia tak mau berdekatan dengannya. Amit-amit!

"Kau siap?" Mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke sebagai isyarat.

"Ya!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil merespon semangat Sasuke walau nyatanya laki-laki terlihat semakin gugup, berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya. "Satu-dua-tiga, cheers!"

'KLIK!'

Satu jepretan telah berhasil diambil, Naruto pun mendekatkan ponselnya kembali untuk melihat hasil foto mereka. "Bagus!" Senyum diwajah Naruto lagi-lagi mengembang. "Bagus sekali!"

Mengaruk surai raven miliknya, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. Tak berniat melihat hasil foto tersebut, pasti fotonya seperti foto KTP. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu berkharisma setiap saat.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto sembari melihat Sasuke kemudian melihat kembali hasil foto mereka.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke mencoba bersikap normal tetapi sulit untuk dilakukan. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita berkemas-kemas."

"Oke!" Memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana, Naruto kembali melanjutkan mengepel lantai. Menekuni perkerjaan, Sasuke kini berikrar didalam hati meneguhkan satu tekad. Bila sampai dirumah nanti, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah...

_buka _facebook!

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara pintu terbuka secara kasar membuat wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam panjang menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah. Diliputi rasa penasaran, wanita itu pun berjalan ke ambang pintu, mengadahkan kepala melihat putra bungsunya melepaskan sepatu secara sembarangan diteras dalam.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?" Nampaknya wanita itu harus siap meninggalkan drama yang ia tonton untuk menyiapkan makan siang sang putra. "Apa kau lapar? Mau ibu siapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu bu, aku sibuk sekarang. Kalau lapar aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur." Tanpa merapikan sepatu miliknya, Sasuke lekas berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"HEI!" Teriak Mikoto marah. "Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang jangan berlari didalam rumah. Lantainya berbunyi Sasuke!"

"Iya bu, iya!" Berkata demikian pun, Sasuke tetap berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu..." Decak Mikato tak habis pikir, memilih menonton kembali drama yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Tak ubahnya membanting pintu depan rumah, pintu kamar pun terbuka lebar setelah dibuka kasar oleh Sasuke. Wajah pemuda itu benar-benar sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan tenaga yang ia keluarkan sehingga terlihat seperti ingin menghajar orang lain. Menghempaskan tas diatas ranjang kemudian duduk diatas kursi meja belajar, Sasuke mulai menghidupkan perangkat komputer. Tak sabar ingin membuka akun facebook miliknya.

"Ayolah! Cepat-cepat!" Gusarnya diantara perasaan gelisah.

Begitu layar komputer menampakan menu-menu di dekstop, tanpa merefresh terlebih dahulu Sasuke langsung membuka aplikasi mozila firefox, mengklik kata facebook pada riwayat halaman. Begitu berhasil masuk, notifikasi facebook pun muncul disertai beberapa pesan dan request pertemanan yang belum di konfirmasi sama sekali.

_'Ahh notifikasinya bertambah!'_ Jantung Sasuke seketika bergemuruh dengan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. _'Apakah Naruto menandai foto tadi di akun miliku?!' _Tak kuasa mengendalikan reaksi tubuh yang begitu ekstrim hanya karena mengingat _hal _ini.

Senyum yang semula tergambar indah dibibir Sasuke perlahan-lahan luntur seketika seiring waktu mendapati tidak ada notifikasi dari akun facebook Naruto yang menandai foto dirinya. "Tidak ada..."

Apakah benar apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Naruto sama sekali tak menandai foto mereka berdua dikelas tadi? Tapi... Bukankah setiap selfie bersama siapapun, Naruto selalu menandai foto tersebut bersama dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Kenapa sekarang hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke? Ada kesalahankah? Atau memang Naruto belum online sama sekali?

"Namikaze Naruto..." Selesai mengetik nama Naruto dikolom search, kemudian membuka kronologi akunnya. Sasuke tak menemukan hal apapun, termaksud potret dirinya bersama pemuda itu yang ia unggah. "Kheh!" Dengusan kekecewaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Dia bahkan memposting foto terbaru lima belas menit lalu, tetapi kenapa foto kami berdua tidak dia unggah?"

Segitu tak berartikah moment indah yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat mengepel lantai tadi? Atau hanya Sasuke saja yang berpikir demikian secara sepihak hingga berkhayal seolah-olah mereka menjalin hubungan seperti teman-teman Naruto lainnya?

"Ya, aku salah paham. Terlalu berharap banyak padahal nyatanya aku tahu hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi." Marah, tentu Sasuke merasa marah sekarang karena dirinya seperti tak dianggap. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Seharusnya Sasuke telah berpikir rasional dari awal bahwa sikap Naruto tadi hanyalah formalitas saja, pemuda itu memang orang yang supel hingga bisa membaur bersama seseorang tak ia kenali sekalipun. Sasuke harusnya lebih mawas diri, tidak boleh berharap terlalu lebih yang membuat dirinya salah presfektif terhadap sikap Naruto. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sasuke sendiri yang merasakan rasa sakit karena terlarut dalam kekecewaan akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

Menekan icon close pada sisi atas layar lalu langsung menshuut down komputer tersebut, tubuh Sasuke yang terasa lunglai segera beranjak dari kursi. Menerjang kasur empuk miliknya dengan hentakan keras.

"Memang tidak akan bisa dekat." Helaan nafas frustasi, Sasuke memilih membenamkan wajah diantara guling yang ia dekap erat. "Aku benci dengan yang namanya selfie."

Selfie membuat Sasuke suka, selfie membuat ia dekat dengan Naruto, dan karena foto selfie juga Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan pahit untuk pertama kali dalam sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Berhenti memandangi Naruto, berhenti main facebook, berhenti menguntit foto-foto selfie Naruto, dan paling utama sekarang adalah menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, juga pertemuan secara langsung atau tidak langsung dengan pemuda pirang itu. Memang mudah mengatakannya, meski telah mengukuhkan niat tersebut jauh-jauh hari bahkan menanamkannya didalam hati agar hal tersebut tak terjadi. Sasuke tetap tak bisa memungkiri jika ia sulit melepaskan jerat kekagumannya terhadap Naruto.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba untuk berhenti mengunjungi akun facebook Naruto, Sasuke selalu gagal. Dan akhir dari perperangan batin tersebut, setan penggoda iman lah selalu menang. Berhasil membuat ia kembali mengintip facebook Naruto namun setelahnya Sasuke akan meminta pengampunan dosa serta bertaubat agar tak kembali mengulangi kesalahan tersebut.

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu dan tanda-tanda kebiasaannya yang sering menguntit foto selfie Naruto bukannya berkurang malah semakin menjadi. Haruskah Sasuke deactive dari semua media sosial agar kebiasaannya ini berhenti total?

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Neji mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku makan siang diluar." Berjalan keluar kelas sembari membawa kotak bekal, Sasuke menyusuri lorong kelas yang menghantarkan ia pada deretan anak tangga.

Tempat terbaik disaat gundah tanpa harus terusik oleh keributan teman-temannya cuma satu, atap sekolah. Setidaknya bagi Sasuke itu adalah opsi yang pas ketika ia tak ingin direcoki teman-temannya atas pertanyaan mengenai sikapnya yang kini terlihat berbeda, malas bercengkrama.

"Ohh, kau ada disini juga?"

Membuka pintu masuk atap gedung, kotak bekal Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri disisi pagar kawat pembatas. _'Na-Naruto!'_

"Mau makan siang?" Senyum lebar terbingkai dibibir Naruto, tak lagi memperlihatkan keindahan sapphire indah dikedua mata saking lebarnya senyuman pemuda itu.

Tidak dijawab terlihat tak sopan tapi kalau dijawab, kapan Sasuke bisa move on?

"Ya. Begitulah." Tetap saja Sasuke lebih memilih menjawab walau terjadi pertentangan dihati.

"Apa aku menganggu? Kalau kau keberataan aku berada disini, aku bisa pergi." Naruto terlihat mengabaikan ponselnya, nampaknya pemuda itu sedang selfie seorang diri diatap gedung.

_'Aku harus jawab apa?!'_ Untuk kedua kali, Sasuke diliputi kebimbangan. "Hmm... Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan kau ada disini." Dan jawaban yang sama kembali keluar dibibirnya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dengan Sasuke memilih duduk ditempat yang teduh. Sudah terlajur, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus bisa melewati rintangan ini.

"Boleh aku duduk disini denganmu?"

_'Astaga...'_ Merutuki entah itu keberuntungan ataupun nasip sial, yang jelas Sasuke tak menyukai situasi ini. "Boleh."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto lekas duduk disebelah Sasuke sambil bersandar pada kawat dinding. "Ibumu suka sekali memasak?"

"Tidak juga." Tungkas Sasuke singkat, membuka tutup bekalnya.

"Masa?" Naruto nampak tak yakin. "Aku selalu melihatmu membawa bekal dengan varian menu berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Ibumu pasti suka memasak."

Sasuke mendadak terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa akan pernyataan Naruto. Namikaze bungsu ini seakan ingin mengobrol dengannya dan Sasuke tak bisa memilih kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membeberkan aibnya sendiri yang pilih-pilih makanan. Memalukan kawan!

"Kau tidak makan?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah berubah jengkel. "Aku dikerjai kakakku, dia membuatku bangun kesiangan hingga dompetku tertinggal karena pergi terburu-buru. Jadi aku tidak bisa membeli makan siang di kantin."

_'Menyebalkan sekali kakaknya itu!'_, rutuk Sasuke. "Kau mau?"

Naruto nampak terkejut. "Tidak perlu, aku sama sekali tidak lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa." Si raven menyodorkan kotak bekal kearah Naruto. "Porsinya cukup banyak, aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

" Hmm..." Pemuda itu terlihat ragu, namun setelahnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu." ia pun menerima permintaan Sasuke.

"S-Silahkan." Jujur Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan, hanya saja ia sedikit kaget akan sisi lain tak ia ketahu dari Naruto yang semula sempat ia pikir pemuda itu akan mengulur atau bahkan cenderung menolak. Kenyataannya malah berbeda.

"Hei..." Panggil Naruto selepas memasukan nasi menggunakan sumpit kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Jatuh.

Sumpit yang berada digenggaman tangan terjatuh seketika, Sasuke benar-benar tertohok dengan pertanyaan dilayangkan Naruto. "A-Apa?"

"Apakah kau membenciku?" Ulang Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu!" Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu?!

"Benarkah?" Si pirang terkesan tak percaya. "Jika kau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapaku? Hampir dua tahun sudah kita satu kelas, jangankan menyapa, melihat ku saja saat kita bertemu kau terlihat enggan. Aku jadi berpikir apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau terlihat begitu dingin padaku?" Memungut sumpit yang terjatuh, Naruto membersihkannya menggunakan sapu tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Bila aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan saja. Aku akan meminta maaf."

Ohh Tuhan... Kesalah-pahaman macam apa ini?! Sungguh tak pernah Sasuke terka, presepsi Naruto terhadapnya begitu kontradiktif. Menganggap dirinya membenci padahal kenyataannya Sasuke teramat malu untuk berkenalan, terlampau gugup menyapa selayaknya teman kelas yang lain.

"A-Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu terhadapmu." Dan lihatlah salah satu faktor signifikan yang melandasi Sasuke bertindak seperti ini, ia tak percaya diri bila berbicara didepan Naruto saja ia gagap begini.

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu menyebalkan?" Gencar Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan kedua. "Didekatku entah mengapa kau terlihat mengerikan. Jika aku berhadapan denganmu, matamu seakan berbicara _'apa lihat-lihat! Kau ingin mati?!'_ seperti itu kepadaku."

Benarkah? Apa dimata Naruto ia terlihat seperti itu? Astaga... Mengerikan! Padahal tatapan yang selalu Sasuke arahkan pada pemuda itu adalah tatapan memuja. Segitu tak pantaskah Sasuke memancarkan tatapan yang ia anggap _lembut_ untuk orang yang ia kagumi?

"Hahaha, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Suara tawa laki-laki disebelahnya terdengar, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang kini tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula kau telah mengatakannya kepadaku kalau kau tidak membenciku. Aku jadi sedikit tenang sekarang." Ucapnya pelan. "Hmm... Mau foto selfie bersama ku sekali lagi?"

Selfie lagi...

Hati Sasuke yang sebelumnya menghangat tiba-tiba redup seketika. Melakukan foto selfie seakan menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Betapa tidak? Ia pernah kecewa foto selfienya bersama Naruto tidak diunggah pemuda itu. Dan sekarang kejadian itu kembali terulang, apakah Sasuke harus menerima kekecewaan untuk kedua kali?

"Kau tidak suka ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, jika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, toh setidaknya ia berhasil bercengkrama dengan Namikaze muda itu. "Baiklah."

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian mengarahkannya kedepan wajah. "Lebih dekat lagi, nanti kau tidak terlihat." Bergeser lebih dalam bahkan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sedikit kontak bekal Sasuke. "Siap ya? Satu-dua-tiga cheers!"

'KLIK!'

Satu jepretan telah berhasil diambil, Naruto pun mendekatkan layar ponsel agar bisa melihat lebih jelas potret keduanya. "Ahh, bagus!"

Jika Naruto gembira akan hasil foto selfie mereka, Sasuke justru mematung ditempat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak berkedip. Apa itu tadi? Na-Naruto...

_'Naruto menempelkan pipinya kepipi ku!'_

"Kau punya facebook, Sasuke?" Mengalihkan wajah memandang Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar tak sadar bila kini Sasuke dalam keadaan shock. "Sasuke?"

"Ahh!" Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. "Ya! Aku punya facebook."

Wajah Naruto terlihat _excited_. "Kita sudah berteman kan? Apa namanya? Tidak apa-apa kan aku menandai foto kita?" Tungkasnya girang. "Kemarin aku ingin menandai foto kita yang sedang piket, tapi aku tidak tahu nama facebookmu. Kalaupun bertanya pada Kiba, aku takut kau tidak suka aku menandai foto ini." Mengusap belakang kepala dengan pelan, Naruto berujar dengan malu. "Aku kira kau membenciku, makanya aku tidak berani."

Sasuke tercenung, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. _'Apakah ini yang dinamakan badai berlalu, pelangi pun akan muncul?' _Pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar merasa luar biasa senang sekarang. "_Onyx'Sky Sazs_, itu nama facebook ku."

Mulut Naruto membulat, merasa kagum. "Uwah, keren! Onyx'Sky Sazs..." Gumam Naruto menyebutkan kembali nama account facebook Sasuke. "Onyx'Sky Sazs... Blue'Sky Narz... Eh! Apa boleh aku memakai pen-name facebook yang sama denganmu? Blue'Sky Narz, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Ahh...

Keberuntungan macam apa ini? Sasuke benar-benar tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. "Tentu saja! Kau boleh menggunakan nama itu kalau kau menyukainya."

Gelak tawa Naruto terdengar. "Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya. Nama facebook ku seperti nama orang tua, aku sempat berpikir akan menggantinya tapi tidak tahu nama yang cocok." Senyum diwajah pemilik kulit coklat terbakar mata hari itu tak pundar, merekah dengan sempurna. "Apakah terdengar seperti makhluk dari planet mars? Tidak kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Malah terdengar unik, aku menyukainya."

Naruto terdiam, mengulum senyum sembari menatap kearah depan. "Bekalmu.. Kau makan saja, aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau bilang akan membantuku menghabiskannya." Sodor Sasuke. "Ayo, bantu aku habiskan."

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu sejak kejadian di atap gedung, Sasuke tiada henti mengumbar senyum dibibir bila mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku pun sedikit bingung melihat tingkah sang putra yang jauh dari kata _biasa_nya. Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke melangkah dengan santai menuju ke dalam kamar. Walau hatinya bergemuruh, menggebu-gebu ingin lekas sampai didalam kamar, remaja itu tetap konsisten pada pergerakan kakinya. Mendapat pengalaman istimewa sewaktu disekolah tidak ingin Sasuke hancurkan hanya dalam waktu sesaat karena omelan ibunya.

Seakan menjadi kebiasaan, memasuki kamar hal pertama yang Sasuke lakukan adalah duduk dikursi menghadap seperangkat alat komputer. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sasuke langsung log in dihalaman facebooknya, dan benar saja. Notifikasi bertambah, tak hanya notifikasi dari orang-orang yang menyukai status atau pemberitahuan grup ia ikuti, tapi lebih dari itu seseorang yang ia tunggu tiga bulan lalu akhirnya muncul. Dengan pen-name account yang serupa dengan account miliknya, Naruto mengunggah dua buah foto selfie mereka kemudian menandainya.

_**Blue'Sky Narz dan 12 orang lainnya mengomentari foto yang ditandai bersama anda.**_

_**Blue'Sky Narz dan 58 orang lainnya menyukai foto yang ditandai bersama anda.**_

_**Blue'Sky Narz menandai foto bersama anda.**_

Senyum dibibir Sasuke mengembang. "Dia benar-benar menandainya! Hahahaha!"

Tawa Sasuke meledak seketika tetapi beberapa detik kemudian rasa penasaran menyergap relung hati Sasuke, menilik lebih seksama nama Naruto dan teman-temannya terdapat disalah satu kolom notifikasi. Komentar apa saja yang mereka tinggalkan di foto selfie mereka?

**Hime-Ata Natachan**

_**Naruto-kun :'( **_

_**Kau tidak pernah foto selfie sedekat ini denganku :'( :'( i don't like it! D'X**_

Sasuke memicing tajam mendapati komentar pertama di foto mereka. "Hinata? Bukankah dia gadis yang sering berada didekat Naruto?" Sebut Sasuke sedikit takjub. "Jadi rumor yang beredar itu benar? Gadis ini menyukai Naruto. Pantas saja dia selalu berada didekatnya."

**Blue'Sky Narz**

_**O.O" **_

_**Jika kita melakukannya. Aku tidak enak dengan Neji, Hinata-chan X_X**_

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengulum senyum. "Tapi sepertinya Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda."

_'Ahh sejak kapan aku perduli dengan permasalahan asmara seperti ini?'_ Geleng Sasuke tak habis pikir.

**Black's NemoHozu**

_**Sasuke bisa selfie?! O.o my ghost! DX**_

_**Suatu keajaiban yg luar binasa!**_

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Merasa jengkel luar biasa mendapati salah satu sahabat idiotnya muncul. Kheh! Siapa lagi yang selalu pakai embel-embel black selain...

"Awas kau, Suigetsu! Lihat saja nanti!"

Hozuki muda yang sudah membuat dirinya malu didepan Naruto.

**Yuki Tenten**

_**Nice~ (y) :D**_

.

**GreenHero like a Rock'ztar**

_**Bwahahaha XDa**_

_**Naruto selfie dengan patung :v**_

.

**Christiano Kimimaro'o**

_**Mana ekspresinya? O.o**_

.

**Big its'not Fat but Big it'sWonderfull**

_**Nice! (Y)**_

_**Nice buat bekalnya : #hungry**_

.

**for D'Real Hyuuga**

_**Naruto! Awas disampingmu ada PE-PENAMPAKAN! DX**_

.

**LovingDogz f'ever**

_**Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kapan mereka foto bersama? O.O"**_

_**NB: Btw boleh juga backgroundnya, patut dicoba nih B-)**_

.

**Aster'Rain Ino Hana**

_**Congrats Nar _**_

_**Kau berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutmu pada makhluk astral *Party* :v #kabur**_

.

**Sand of Rei'sGaara**

_**Disebelah Naruto, om-om foto KTP **_

_**.**_

**Black's NemoHozu**

_**Kalau security guys? O.o**_

.

**Juugo M'Matrial Arts**

_**Lebih cocok Malaikat kematian dari kelas 2-A **_

.

**GreenHero like a Rock'ztar**

_**Kau kejam sekali Juugo :'(**_

_**Sasuke bukan setan, dia hanya tukang jagal dari Konoha bwahahaha X'D #kabur**_

.

**Black's NemoHozu**

_**Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia sesungguhnya kompeni. Penjajah nomor satu DX**_

.

**for D'Real Hyuuga**

_**Yang sabar Suigetsu :o**_

_**Aku tahu ini berat untukmu menerima 'jabatan' itu, bwahahaha :v**_

.

**Black's NemoHozu**

_**Berengsek kau Neji! -_- :o**_

.

**Shino EXO'Jung**

_**Siap-siap besok disekolah nanti. Bu Kurenai berhalangan hadir, ikut seminar. Waspadalah :v **_

.

**Big its'not Fat but Big it'sWonderfull**

_**D'X**_

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**_**, aku tidak ikutan ya? DX**_

.

Melihat komentar dari deretan atas sampai pertengahan, Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalan. "Apa-apaan mereka ini?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membuatku konyol seperti itu!"

Astaga!

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan akal menghadapi tingkah ajaib teman-temannya yang terkesan ababil di tempat yang tidak tepat, parahnya lagi mereka melakukan hal itu di_depan_ Naruto.

"Lihat saja! Akan ku buat mereka menyesal besok pagi!" Ujar Sasuke bersumpah didalam hati.

Kembali menekuri komentar yang belum tuntas ia baca, bola mata Sasuke terbelalak. Mengusap matanya dengan kasar kemudian memandang layar monitor. Membaca ulang salah satu komentar hingga mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar tanpa ia sadari.

**Blue'Sky Narz**

_**Hahaha :D**_

_**Kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Lagipula kami serasi bukan? :D **_

.

**Deer Shika'7fold**

_**Nama akun pun, sama? O.o **_

.

**Blue'Sky Narz**

_**Hehehe _**_

Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca barusan. Bukan postingan komentar Shikamaru membuat ia terkejut seperti ini sehingga membelalakan mata—

"Se-Serasi?" Bisik Sasuke pelan. "Naruto bilang a-aku, dia... serasi?"

—tetapi postingan komentar Naruto lah yang mampu membuat Sasuke mengangga lebar seperti orang idiot.

**'BRAK!'**

"YEAH!"

Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke memukul permukaan meja dengan telak, beranjak dari kursi belajar ia duduki sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan, melakukan euphoria kecil dengan senyuman lebar. Persis seperti maniak sepak bola yang bersorak-sorai karena tim kebanggaannya berhasil memasukan bola ke gawang lawan.

"Serasi?" Rapal Sasuke melebarkan senyuman dengan wajah berseri. "Hahaha! Serasi?! Arghhh! Dia bilang serasi!" Entah darimana datangnya semangat itu, yang jelas Sasuke langsung menerjang guling diatas ranjangnya dengan dekapan erat. Menciumi guling tersebut bertubi-tubi lalu beranjak berdiri meloncati kasur. "Aku dan dia serasi! Aku dan dia serasi! AKU DAN DIA SERA-"

"Sasuke! Jangan berteriak didalam kamar!" Teriakan Mikoto pun terdengar, berhasil menghentikan euphoria remaja itu hingga terdiam ditempat dengan mulut terkunci rapat.

"Ibu menganggu saja!" Protesnya dengan suara kecil sembari menanggalkan guling didalam dekapan. _'Ahh, apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya?'_

Menduduki kembali kursi belajar, jemari tangan Sasuke memutar scroll mouse untuk membaca komentar lainnya.

**Red Hot'Bloosom**

_**Taktik kotor seperti apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai Sasuke mau selfie denganmu?! :O**_

Alis Sasuke bertaut, mencermati komentar pedas dari salah satu pengguna beberapa detik yang lalu.

**Blue'Sky Narz**

_**Apa maksudmu dengan taktik kotor Sakura-chan? O.O"**_

.

**Red Hot'Bloosom**

_**Berhenti bersikap pura-pura tak tahu! =)**_

_**Sasuke-kun tidak pernah sekalipun mau foto bersama, apalagi selfie berdua sekalipun bersama dengan teman-temannya. Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu hingga Sasuke-kun mau selfie denganmu! Jujur saja, kau pasti memaksa Sasuke-kun bukan?!**_

.

**Blue'Sky Narz**

_**Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapanmu selain seorang gadis yang iri karena tidak bisa selfie dengannya. Bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke, kalau aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk foto denganku. Apalagi melakukan taktik seperti yang kau tuduhkan tanpa ada pembuktian sama sekali :v**_

_**Ingat. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengumbar kebohongan palsu _**_

_**.**_

**Charin'Chan**

_**Mengumbar kebohongan palsu apanya?! O.o**_

_**Sasuke sampai kiamat tak akan mau foto selfie kalau bukan kau pasti yang memaksanya :p**_

.

**Red Hot'Bloosom**

_**Kau benar Karin, jika memang ia memaksa Sasuke-kun. Rasanya janggal sekali bukan? Seorang laki-laki memaksa lelaki lainnya untuk foto bersama, bahkan kedekatan yang dia ciptakan dari foto ini pun terlihat berbeda. Walau bersahabat karib pun, laki-laki tidak pernah foto sedekat ini. Ini terlalu intim. **_

_**Yang lebih parahnya lagi. Tanpa rasa malu malah mengunggah foto ini ke media sosial. Aku yakin orang ini hanya ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke-kun saja, atau mungkin dia seorang laki-laki penyuka sesama jenis yang tidak punya malu!**_

.

**Charin'Chan**

_**O.O"**_

_**Homo?! Ahh, kau benar Sakura. Tidak mungkin ada seorang laki-laki yang selfie seintim ini dengan laki-laki lain kalau bukan dia homo. Malah diunggah dimedia sosial. Kasihan sekali dengan Sasuke, nama baiknya jadi buruk :'v **_

_**Sudah berbaik hati foto selfie karena kasihan, ternyata Sasuke ditipu daya oleh seorang homo yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ckckck :p**_

.

**Red Hot'Bloosom**

_**Kheh! Karin saja tahu akan hal itu, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Pasti mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan siapa yang akan terkena dampak buruk akan foto selfie ini? Sasuke-kun lah yang akan terkena imbasnya!**_

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang mouse mengepal erat, menimbulkan buku-buku memutih seketika begitu membaca komentar-komentar negatif dari dua orang gadis yang sangat ia kenali. Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin, dua orang gadis dari kelas 2-B, dimana gadis bersurai merah muda itu selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti seorang gadis tak tahu diri.

Hati Sasuke benar-benar panas sekarang, merasa terbakar mendapati Naruto dibully seperti ini. Terlebih kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan sangat tak pantas, menyinggung seseorang bahkan terang-terangan menjatuhkan Naruto didepan umum. Jika saja saat ini Sasuke ada disekolah, ia tidak akan segan-segan mencari kedua gadis itu! Memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Berengsek!" Umpat Sasuke geram. "Kotor sekali mulut mereka berdua!" Tak perlu mengulur-ngulur waktu, Sasuke harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua agar tahu etika!

Berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat panjang yang ia ketik dalam waktu singkat karena terbakar amarah, saat menekan tombol enter.

"Ada apa ini?" Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Kenapa loadingnya jadi lama begini?"

Pukul.

Sasuke memukul keras layar monitor, berharap loading page tersebut bisa cepat terbuka. Namun ternyata bukannya berhasil, postingan komentarnya tak kunjung terposting. "Ck!"

Gagal...

Bahkan page yang dibuka menunjukan laman _conection error_ karena tak mendapat koneksi internet. "Pasti ada yang salah." Meminize halaman page yang ia buka, mata obsidan Sasuke terbelalak lebar menyadari kuota internetnya telah habis. "Arghh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah habis?!"

Menanggalkan perangkat komputer diliputi emosi, Sasuke segera meraih ponsel miliknya diatas meja. Membuka broswer menuju akun facebook untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sakura dan juga Karin.

Begitu melihat notifikasi facebooknya, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening menyadari notifikasi dari foto yang ditandai Naruto tidak ada. "Kenapa bisa tidak ada? Padahal tadi ada."

Mencoba mencopy paste link melalui riwayat halaman komputernya, malah pemberitahuan yang tertera menyatakan bahwa halaman yang ia minta telah rusak. Atau dengan kata lain...

"Naruto telah menghapus fotonya."

.

.

.

Tangan terbalut kulit albaster menyandang sebelah tali tas ransel dengan erat, menghembuskan nafas cepat kemudian menyusuri lorong selepas menukarkan sepatu diloker. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Naruto pasti membenciku sekarang."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan bila berhadapan dengan Naruto. Pasalnya gara-gara dua orang gadis tak tahu diri dari kelas 2-B, hubungan pertemanan Sasuke bersama Naruto yang baru menginjak tahap awal kini porak poranda sudah.

"Bwahahahaha!"

Terdengar sorak sorai dari kegaduhan dibuat oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Pertanda kejadian menghebohkan di facebook semalam tidak banyak mempengaruhi. Setidaknya pikiran buruk Sasuke mengenai Naruto yang mungkin dibully karena foto selfie mereka menuai kontroversi akibat dua gadis norak tidak terjadi.

_'Syukurlah...'_

Begitu memasuki kelas, keheningan menerpa. Keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya lenyap dalam hitungan detik dengan pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Sasuke.

"A-Ahh Sasuke! Selamat pagi!" Tangan Lee pun terangkat, menggaruk surai hitamnya diiringi senyum paksa.

_'Aneh...'_

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba terasa berat akan kedatangan Sasuke, tidak hanya Lee yang berusaha bersikap biasa saja hingga terkesan aneh. Suigetsu, Neji, bahkan Gaara si pemalas yang biasa terlarut dalam dunianya mendadak bertingkah tak biasa, membuat lelucon-lelucon kecil agar suasana _awkward_ tersebut menghilang.

"Psst! Kenapa malah semakin tak mengenakan saja?" Bisik Neji pada Suigetsu.

"Sudah! Pura-pura tidak tahu saja!" Menyenggol keras lengan Neji, Suigetsu meluapkan kekesalannya.

Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri barisan meja menuju meja belakang, Sasuke mengerlingkan mata sesaat memandang Naruto yang berada dikursinya. Sedangkan objek yang ditatap berusaha mengabaikan, tak memperdulikan kedatangan Sasuke dengan memilih bercengkrama bersama Hinata. _'Hahh... Sepertinya benar, Naruto membenciku sekarang.'_

Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam, sangat terganggu dengan tatapan Hinata yang terkesan menghinanya terang-terangan saat memandang Naruto. Seperti merasa memenangkan sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke mengerti apa itu sebenarnya. Sembari memeluk erat lengan Naruto, Hinata terlihat gigih menunjukan kemesraan bersama Naruto.

_'Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan gadis itu sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas aku harus berbicara dengan Naruto. Menjelaskan semuanya agar kesalah-pahaman ini tidak lagi berlanjut.'_ Disela-sela menuju kursi miliknya, suasana tak mengenakan menaungi kelas berangsur-angsur memudar. Siswa-siswi lain telah kembali ke rutinitas awal.

Apalagi kalau bukan berbuat kegaduhan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Baru sejenak duduk diatas kursi, sosok gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat diambang pintu. Senyum yang merekah dibibir tipisnya berhasil menghancurkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan langkah terbaik agar bisa bicara dengan Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun~"

_'Wanita ini...'_ Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke menumpu keningnya, tak habis pikir kenapa wanita ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Menyeruakan emosi terpendam di hati Sasuke hingga menghancurkan pagi indahnya.

"Kau baru datang Sasu-"

Hadang.

Sebelah kaki Lee terangkat, berpijak pada sisi meja barisan ketiga untuk menghadang si gadis agar tak menghampiri Sasuke. "Pagi cantik~. Kau datang kemari untuk melihatku, hn?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis, menyeringai jijik mendapati tingkah makluk hijau itu terkesan sok tampan dimatanya. "Minggir, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun!"

Lee tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi yang berkilau seraya mencolek dagu Sakura. "Semakin kau ketus, semakin cantik dimataku~"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Tubuh Sakura bergidik ngeri, mengusap kasar bekas jari telunjuk Lee didagunya. "Cepat minggir, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak dengar apa?!"

Bukannya mundur, "Ahh~ kau berbohong. Jujur saja, kau suka kan kalau aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Lee malah semakin menjadi. Bahkan kini ia gencar mencolek tangan Sakura agar gadis itu merasa semakin terganggu. Ketika sebuah ide terlintas, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin bertemu Sasuke. Akan kuizinkan. Tapi..." Lee pun menghembuskan nafas ditangan, mengecek kadar aroma nafasnya. "Cium aku dulu, baru aku izinkan menemui Sasuke."

Siulan keras terlantun dibibir Neji. "Ayo cium~"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Teriak Suigetsu kemudian. Sengaja memprovokasi keadaan.

"Ciyee, Sakura. Sengaja datang pagi-pagi kesini untuk mendapat ciuman dari Lee~" goda Kiba yang kemudian disambut secara serempak oleh Suigetsu dan Neji.

"Ciyeee~"

Sakura melotot marah, mendorong kasar wajah Lee agar menjauh. "Berhenti! Kau ini menjijikan sekali!"

Mendapat penolakan, Lee justru semakin berani. Bahkan kini bibirnya bergerak maju beberapa senti seperti bibir bebek, bergerak tak tentu arah mendekati Sakura yang terlihat semakin menjijikan dimata gadis itu. "Ayo Sakura, kita tunjukan pada semua orang bila kita ini pasangan fenomenal! Mengalahkan Aliando dan Prilly!"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Mendapati dukungan tak terduga yang semakin menyudutkan posisinya, Sakura menggeram marah menahan rasa malu. "Berengsek!" Umpatnya seraya berlalu. "Awas kau!"

"Hahahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa geli menatap wajah Sakura yang merah padam. "Datang lagi kemari, Sakura. Temanku akan selalu menunggumu!"

Neji menepuk pundak Lee, mengapresiasi tindakan laki-laki berambut bob itu. "Kerja bagus, kawan!"

Raut kecewa nampak jelas diwajah Lee melihat Sakura berlalu meninggalkan kelas. "Sial! Dia semakin hari semakin cantik saja!"

Gaara membalikan halaman komik miliknya, memasukan kembali headset ke lubang telinga. "Selera mu buruk sekali soal wanita."

Kali ini giliran Lee yang mencibir Gaara. "Setidaknya aku normal, memiliki wanita idaman sendiri. Daripada kau!"

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, merasa beruntung teman-temannya mau mengatasi kehadiran Sakura. Entah karena ingin menyelamatkan jiwa mereka sendiri dari amukan Sasuke atau memang karena dasar solidaritas antar sahabat, yang jelas Sasuke sangat berterima kasih atas tindakan mereka.

Sekarang Sasuke harus fokus pada permasalahannya sendiri, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bicara dengan Naruto secara personal? Tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun termaksud oleh Hinata yang terus menempel disisi Naruto. Malah Sasuke yakin gadis itu pasti akan menghalanginya.

"Akan kukirimi pesan melalui facebook, semoga Naruto mau membalasnya."

Satu-satunya harapan Sasuke hanya itu disaat ia tak punya alternatif lain berhubungan dengan Naruto.

.

.

Sejak berada disekolah sampai berada dirumah Sasuke terus memandang layar ponselnya, berharap ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari aplikasi facebook yang sengaja ia unggah untuk mengetahui apakah pesannya sudah dibalas atau tidak. Dan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan, pesannya belum mendapat balasan sama sekali walau hari telah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Apakah Naruto tidak akan pernah buka facebook lagi setelah kejadiaan ini?

"Arghh!" Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Jika itu terjadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya sementara dia sulit sekali dihubungi."

Mengetuk pulpen keatas permukaan meja, Sasuke yang tak tahan menunggu balasan pesan dari Naruto mendengus kasar. Ia tak bisa berharap sesuatu yang tak pasti seperti ini. Terpaksa ia akan melakukan cara lain. Memaksa Naruto agar mau bicara dengannya besok pagi.

Menguap lebar mengusir rasa kantuk, nada singkat dari notifikasi facebook diponsel pun terdengar. Naruto sedang online ternyata.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Ada apa?**_

"Dibalas?!" Teriak Sasuke begitu mencermati pesan masuk diponsel. Lekas saja pemuda berkulit albaster tersebut langsung menyalakan komputer, bergegas membuka akun facebooknya agar bisa chatting dengan Naruto.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Bisa kita bicara?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Bicara apa? Mengenai foto selfie kemarin? **_

Tepat sasaran, menelaah dari pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto. Sasuke tahu Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, tanpa berbasa-basi atau sekedar mempertanyakan kembali maksud tujuan Sasuke yang mengajak chatting, pemuda berkulit coklat itu langsung pada topik utama.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Apa kau marah kepadaku, Naruto? Karena masalah foto itu? **_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu. Baik karena foto itu ataupun karena kemunculan Sakura.**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Jika kau tidak marah, kenapa kau seperti tak ingin melihatku selama disekolah tadi?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Aku hanya tidak mau ada gosip yang tidak-tidak menyebar.**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan foto itu Naruto. **_

_**Sakura cuma asal bicara saja, dia memang begitu. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula apa yang dia katakan pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kau tak perlu merasa tidak enak.**_

Menyorot tajam kolom chatting dihadapannya, Sasuke menggerakan kedua kaki dengan cepat guna meredam perasaan membuncah dihati yang tak sabar menanti balasan Naruto. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu nampak diam, terlihat dari kolom chattingnya yang tak menunjukan tulisan _sedang mengetik_ seperti biasanya. Mengira jika Naruto sudah offline, nyatanya tidak. Titik berwarna kehijauan disebelah kanan nama akun facebooknya masih ada. Dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah bersabar, menunggu Naruto membalas chattingnya.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Jika yang dikatakan Sakura benar... Kau sendiri bagaimana?**_

Tercenung.

Sasuke terdiam ditempat menyaksikan satu pesan baru yang masuk dikolom chatting. "A-Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?!"

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Maksudmu apa Naruto?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Tanpa ku jelaskan pun kau pasti mengerti Sasuke, tentang apa yang Sakura katakan mengenai alasanku mengunggah foto kita...**_

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa panas, aliran darahnya terasa mengalir deras dengan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Jemari tangan Sasuke yang berada dituts keyboard bergetar, mata obsidannya menatap layar monitor berulang kali secara berkala. Mencermati setiap kata per kata demi menguak makna dari perkataan Naruto.

"Mungkinkah Na-Naruto..."

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Jadi?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Jadi apa? -_-**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Jadi apa yang Sakura katakan itu... Benar?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Aku sudah mengatakannya Sasuke -_-**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Katakan dengan jelas Naruto, agar aku bisa memahaminya.**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau sudah bisa memahaminya sekarang?**_

Pemuda Uchiha itu terpana, melihat kata terakhir dikolom chatnya terdapat sebuah pengakuan tak terduga dari seseorang yang ia kagumi akibat foto-foto selfienya. Menganalisa pernyataan ambigu Naruto kemarin malam saat mengucapkan kata serasi pada Shikamaru, apakah itu berarti Naruto memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Menginginkan satu pengharapan yang tak pernah ia duga bila benar Naruto menginginkan adanya hubungan spesial bersama dengannya?

Sasuke mendengus kasar, menghempaskan punggung ke sandara kursi hingga kursi tersebut terlonjak pelan. "Benarkah Naruto menyukaiku?"

Jelas Sasuke masih ragu. Tak bisa memastikan apakah Naruto benar-benar menyukainya atau cuma sebatas mempermainkannya saja. Bila saat membaca kata serasi dari postingan komentar Naruto, Sasuke melonjak-lonjak riang diatas tempat tidur. Pengakuan Naruto sekarang mendapatkan respect berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Sasuke lebih memilih diam, memikirkan dengan matang tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Selayaknya lelaki normal bila mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang laki-laki, pastinya merasa tidak suka bahkan cenderung jijik. Sasuke sadar betul, ia tidak menunjukan indikasi seperti itu. Namun apa yang mendasarinya jadi begini?

Rasa kagum kepada Naruto kah yang membuat ia merasa tidak jijik akan pengakuan pemuda itu?

Atau memang ia memiliki penyimpangan pada orientasi seksual sehingga lebih condong menyukai sesama jenis?

Sasuke tidak bisa memastikan. Bila ditanya apakah ia membenci Naruto, dengan tegas ia menyatakan tidak. Tetapi jika ditanya apakah ia menyukai Naruto, ia sendiri tak bisa menjawab.

Mendapatkan reaksi tubuh yang tak wajar hanya karena pengakuan Naruto, tak berarti ia menyukai Naruto bukan? Atau memang sesungguhnya ia telah terjerat dalam perangkat cinta hingga tanpa disadari bila ia menyukai Naruto?

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Bagimu ini sangat aneh bukan? Disukai oleh lelaki yang bahkan baru kau kenal dekat selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua egoisme ku yang ingin dekat denganmu agar kau tidak kesulitan. Apa yang Sakura katakan benar, aku sadari keinginanku selfie bersamamu dan parahnya lagi mengunggah ke media sosial bisa menjatuhkanmu, dicibir oleh banyak orang hanya karena merasa kasihan kepadaku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak ingin bersama denganmu. **_

_**Siapapun pasti tak mau disukai oleh homo, gay, atau apapun itu. Maka dari itu, tak hanya menghapus foto selfie kita berdua saja. Bila kau merasa terganggu, kau bisa blokir akun facebookku :')**_

Ahh, bukan ini yang Sasuke inginkan sepanjang hidupnya... Membuat Naruto sedih. Tersirat jelas dari setiap bait kata pesan tersebut, pemuda pirang itu merasakan sesuatu hal yang pahit, kecewa, dan juga terluka karena harus melepaskan. Disaat seperti ini kenapa Sasuke bimbang bila nyatanya ia terlalu peduli pada Naruto. Sasuke semestinya sudah bisa menerka jika sikapnya ini dilatar-belakangi suatu hal.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Kalau kau sudah mengatakannya, jadi apa maumu sekarang?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Jika kau membenciku, blokir aku sekarang. **_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Maksudku apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Jangan jadi berengsek seperti ini, Sasuke?! Jika kau benci padaku, katakan saja. Blokir facebook ku sekarang kalau kau mau :'( **_

_**Setidaknya itu bisa membuatku tenang.**_

_**Walaupun laki-laki aku juga bisa merasakan sakit. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, sikapmu serasa menyakitiku hanya karena aku menyukaimu :'( :'(**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memblokir facebook orang yang aku suka.**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Maksudmu?**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Tanpa kutegaskan lagi, kau sudah mengerti bukan? Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jangan buat aku memaksamu, Naruto.**_

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

_**Kau! :( **_

_**Dasar Teme! :'(**_

.

**Onyx'Sky Sazs**

_**Hahaha :D**_

_**Ya.. Ya.. Aku minta maaf :D **_

_**Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita pacaran?**_

Lama Naruto terdiam, tak ada tanda-tanda akan membalas pesan setelah menerima pesan terakhir dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri pun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggu balasan chatting dari Naruto dengan sabar seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana pun Naruto pasti bingung, sama seperti Sasuke. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan situasi melingkupi mereka berdua. Meski bingung bukan berarti Sasuke tak bisa mengambil keputusan. Sudah saatnya ia dewasa, berani menentukan sikap atas kejadian apapun dan menghadapinya tanpa berniat melarikan diri.

Begitupun dengan Naruto. Sasuke berharap Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, berani memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Ratusan murid-murid mengenakan seragam kebesaran SMA Kazuki berkumpul dihalaman sekolah, membentuk kelompok yang sangat besar dari seluruh kelas tingkat tiga dengan masing-masing setiap individu meluapkan kegembiraan, bersorak-sorai, bersuka cita setelah selama satu tahun terakhir belajar dengan keras untuk mengikuti ujian. Dan klimaks dari kegiatan panjang yang mereka lakukan akhirnya terbayar sudah.

"AKU LULUS!" Teriak Lee meluapkan rasa gembiranya. "ARGGH AKU LULUS!"

"Berisik!" Umpat Suigetsu menutup sebelah telinga. "Tidak hanya kau yang lulus, semua orang juga lulus?!"

Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Bisa dikatakan ini hari terakhir kita berkumpul bersama. Kita akan melanjutkan masa depan masing-masing, berpencar keseluruh penjuru dunia mengejar impian." Mengangkat kepala tangan, pria bersurai coklat kehitaman itu pun mengajak teman-temannya untuk saling membenturkan kepalan tangan. "Dua belas tahun nanti kita akan kembali, berkumpul disekolah ini dengan profesi yang berbeda. Jika saat itu tiba akan kutunjukan pada kalian bila aku adalah orang yang berbeda. Jauh lebih keren daripada kalian semua."

Suigetsu menyeringai jijik. "Sombong sekali kau! Lihat saja nanti saat reuni nanti. Aku lah yang lebih keren daripada kalian semua."

Pemuda berkuncir nanas menguap lebar. "Setidaknya buktikan pada kami kalau kau bisa masuk Universitas Kyoto."

Raut wajah Suigestu terlihat jengkel. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Akan kubuktikan pada kalian semua kalau apa yang kukatakan bukan omong kosong belaka. Lihat saja nanti?!"

Tenten terkikik kecil melihat tingkah teman laki-lakinya. "Semangat Suigetsu. Semangat semuanya! Jika nanti kita bertemu disuatu tempat, jangan sombong ya?!"

Neji mengusap rambutnya sesaat, kemudian berdeham pelan membersihkan serak dikerongkongan. "Aku tidak akan sombong kalau kau mau memberiku nomor ponselmu."

"Ciyeeeeee~"

Sontak saja semua manusia jahil tingkat wahid kelas 3-A langsung bersorak. Menggoda Neji dan Tenten secara serempak hingga wajah laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga tersebut merona bukan kepalang. Ahh, ternyata dia salah tempat ingin menjalin chemistry dengan sang mantan sekretaris kelas.

Dari kerumunan murid 3-A, wanita bersurai merah muda muncul, mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Apa kalian melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Bagaikan bertemu sang dewi, mendengar suara Sakura, Lee langsung bereaksi. Menyambut pujaan hatinya dengan raut wajah sengaja ia buat setampan mungkin. "Hey cantik~, kau kemari ingin meminta nomor teleponku?"

Sakura menyeringai jijik seraya mendengus kasar. "Kau bisa mendengar bukan? Yang kucari itu Sasuke-kun, bukan kau?! Dasar orang gila!" Mengabaikan Lee, Sakura kembali mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Apa kalian melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Bersikap acuh tiada gunanya sebab Sakura tidak akan pergi, tidak ada cara lain Suigetsu pun harus menjawabnya. "Tidak tahu, dari tadi dia juga kelihatan."

Wajah Sakura berubah masam, merenggut tak terima. "Kalian temannya apa bukan? Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu dimana Sasuke-kun berada?!"

Gaara yang sedang membaca komik nampak gerah akibat kedatangan gadis pink itu. "Kami ini temannya Sasuke, bukan babu seperti dirimu yang selalu ingin tahu dimana Sasuke berada."

Serangan telak. Raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis, merasa terhina akan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara namun ia sendiri tak punya daya untuk melawan. Jadilah wanita bersurai merah muda itu pergi dengan diliputi amarah seraya menghentakan kakinya.

"Ahh." Bermaksud menggapai Sakura, apa daya sosok yang didamba telah menghilang dibalik kerumanan siswa-siswi. "Dia pergi."

Kiba merangkul pundak Lee dengan erat. "Jangan dipikirkan kawan, Sakura bukanlah satu-satunya wanita didunia ini yang bisa kau jadikan pasangan. Masih banyak orang lain yang menunggumu." Mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Kiba bersikap sok keren saat pemuda itu mengalihkan wajah menatapnya. "Bagaimana?"

Menghempaskan tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. "Kau..." Gumam Lee memandang Kiba seperti makhluk asing. "Aneh sekali."

Mendapati Lee berlalu, Kiba melotot tak percaya. "Hei! Berikan nomor ponselmu Lee agar kita bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain."

Meninggalkan tingkah dua pria ababil bersama mereka, Neji menumpu sebelah tangan didagu. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada yang tahu dimana Sasuke berada? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

Memasukan sebelah headset kedalam telinga, Gaara pun buka suara. "Jelas dia berada disuatu tempat yang tidak kita ketahui dimana itu."

Melangkahkan kaki menapaki anak tangga sosok laki-laki bersurai raven membuka pintu atap gedung, memandang dengan seksama hamparan langit biru tertutupi awan putih yang ditemani pancaran terik sinar matahari. Tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan berkumpul, saling berbagi kebahagiaan hingga tak urung bercerita apa saja rencana mereka setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Tepat setahun kejadian itu berlalu, saat dimana orang yang ia kagumi ternyata mempunyai asa terpendam dihati dan menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman diantara mereka setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya. Tidak saling bertegur sapa selama berada disekolah sejak setahun terakhir, sekalipun bertemu keduanya hanya melemparkan senyuman formalitas seperti hubungan teman kelas lainnya. Pemuda raven itu sadari, ia terlalu banyak berharap akan adanya perubahan. Bisa mengobrol satu sama lain dengan lepas, saling bertegur sapa tanpa ada batasan, semua yang ia inginkan ternyata cuma mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud karena _semua_ telah terjadi, tidak bisa ia melawan dan tidak bisa ia hentikan.

"Ohh, kau kemari juga."

Sama seperti saat kejadian indah setahun lalu ditempat yang sama. Laki-laki bermata obsidan itu menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan ponsel putih dikedua tangan.

"Ya." Si raven berjalan dengan langkah konstan menuju kearah samping gudang kecil diatap gedung kemudian bersandar didinding.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri disisi pagar pembatas atap gedung berjalan pelan mendekati lelaki tersebut, lalu duduk diatas lantai. "Tidak duduk?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Namun ia tetap mengikuti perkataan Naruto, duduk diatas lantai bersama tepat disebelahnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"Sekitar setengah jam lalu." Jawab pemuda itu. "Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang mengikutimu kemari?"

Kening lelaki berkulit albaster tersebut mengerut dalam. "Semua sudah selesai. Kalaupun ada yang mengikutiku, untuk apa kau merasa risau?"

Pemuda bermata biru merenggut masam. "Kau sudah berjanji, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya bukan?"

Helaan nafas frustasi lolos dari bibir si raven. "Ya, aku masih ingat..."

Senyum diwajah laki-laki itu mengembang. "Bagus!"

Sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tak habis pikir akan sikap si pemuda. "Kau tidak bosan selalu berbicara lewat telepon tanpa bertemu secara langsung?"

Bocah Namikaze itu nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Tidak." Mendapati reaksi diwajah Sasuke berbeda, Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu pemuda itu. "Kau tak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Lagipula ini _pertama_ kalinya kita bertemu bukan?"

Keheningan menerpa, melingkupi kedua insan yang kini menjatuhkan pandangan kearah depan. Sama-sama terdiam tak lagi buka suara begitu menyadari makna dari kalimat dilantunkan oleh Naruto. Berdeham pelan mengusir serak dikerongkongan, Naruto berusaha bersikap rileks ditengah gempuran detak jantung yang menggelora.

"B-Biasanya..." Gumam Naruto pelan, terkesan ragu untuk buka suara. "Ada beberapa hal dilakukan oleh orang yang k-kau tahu sendiri..."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke dilanda perasaan gugup, tubuhnya terasa panas-dingin, darahnya terasa mengalir deras dengan detak jantung berdebar kencang. "Ehem!" Seraya membersihkan serak dikerongkongan, sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak kebelakang punggung Naruto. "Kita sedang pacaran kan?" Tanyanya mencoba menjelaskan situasi. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memelukmu seperti _ini_?"

Kepala Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Batin Sasuke terasa lega, tak lagi sungkan mendekap Naruto melalui tangan kanannya yang merangkul punggung pemuda itu. "Kau... Akan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo?"

"Hm." Angguknya. "Besok pagi aku harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan berkas pendaftaran. Aku rasa aku akan memilih tinggal di asrama." Tutur Naruto pelan.

Menekukkan kedua kaki, Sasuke mengusapkan telunjuk tangan pada punggung tangan Naruto. "Kenapa tinggal menyewa apartemen saja? Apartemen jauh lebih murah daripada tinggal diasrama. Kudengar biaya menginap disana cukup mahal, ditambah membayar administrasi dan biaya kuliah per-semester, kau pasti akan kesulitan. Besok aku juga akan pergi ke Tokyo, memilih apartemen untuk ku tinggali selama belajar disana." Mendapat usapan lembut dari jari telunjuk Sasuke jemari tangan Naruto pun bergerak, saling bertautan dengan jari Sasuke hingga kini mereka bergenggaman tangan. "Kita bisa tinggal bersama jika kau mau. Jauh lebih hemat bukan bila membayar sewa apartemen berdua?"

Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seksama. "Kau besok pergi ke Tokyo juga?" Tanyanya tak yakin. "Kau masuk universitas mana?"

Membalas tatapan Naruto, Sasuke pun menjawab. "Universitas Tokyo, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kau?!" Teriak Naruto kencang. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau mendaftar universitas yang sama denganku?!" Lalu menampar telak tangan Sasuke.

"Aduh! Sakit, Naruto!" Rintih Sasuke mengusap punggung tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Naruto, Sasuke bergerak perlahan menggeser tubuhnya hingga semakin dekat dengan Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana? Mau berangkat bersama-sama ke Tokyo?"

Tangan berkulit coklat terbakar sinar matahari menggaruk tengkuknya gusar, rasa bimbang masih nampak jelas diwajah pemuda bermata biru itu membuat Sasuke tak patah arang untuk melancarkan bujuk rayu.

"Anggap saja ini perjalanan pertama kita, setelah ini mungkin kita akan sibuk dengan urusan kuliah. Tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar pergi bersama atau melakukan hal-hal yang ingin kita lakukan selama setahun terakhir. Kalau kau mau, kita bertemu di stasiun Shin-Koenji jam setengah sepuluh."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan. Walau diam, Naruto menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Toh benar adanya bila nanti mereka tak mempunyai waktu luang untuk bersama. "Baiklah. Setengah sepuluh."

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Berdeham keras seraya merapat semakin dekat kearah Naruto. Membuat rangkulan tangannya pada pundak Naruto berubah menjadi dekapan intim saat tangannya bergerak menuju pinggul.

Naruto nampak tak terkejut, pemuda pirang itu turut berdeham pelan menerima rangkulan tangan Sasuke. Si raven terlihat amat bersyukur mendapati Naruto tak risih, ataupun menampar tangannya seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Pertanyaanmu sebelumnya..."

Mata sapphire Naruto menatap penuh Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Pertanyaanmu mengenai..." Meneguk saliva dengan sekali tegukan, Sasuke mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Mengenai..."

"Mengenai apa?" Alis Naruto bertaut, memandang selidik Sasuke.

"Mengenai..." Debaran jantung Sasuke kian menjadi, mata obsidannya bergerak tak tentu arah. Ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun terasa menganjal dikerongkongan. "Argh! Lupakan saja!" Gumam Sasuke kesal— menyerah.

Terdiam. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto terdiam setelah pemuda berkulit albaster tersebut tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke merutuki diri didalam hati, begitu bodoh sekedar mengungkapkan hal sepele yang sendari dulu ingin ia lakukan tetapi entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengucapkannya. Diantara kebimbangan hati dan sumpah serapah ia lontarkan didalam batin, Sasuke tak menyadari jika Naruto bergerak semakin mendekat. Memejamkan kedua mata dengan gestur ragu, pipinya dipenuhi rona merah muda yang menyala dikulit coklatnya.

Kecup.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, dihujani sinar matahari menyinari atap gedung yang terbuka, Sasuke merasa jantungnya akan berhenti merasakan lembutnya bibir Naruto mendarat dipipinya. Sensasi kenyal, dan hangat bahkan hembusan nafas Naruto begitu memabukan Sasuke hingga tak mampu berkedip. Sasuke terpana, merasakan sebuah ciuman manis dihadiahkan Naruto yang tak pernah bisa ia sangka, dan tak bisa ia duga.

Menarik mundur kepalanya dari jangkauan pipi Sasuke. Naruto menundukan kepala sesaat, menyembunyikan rona merah muda disekujur pipi ketika Sasuke memutar kepala hendak memandangi Naruto. Mendongkakkan kepala secara perlahan membalas tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut, Naruto memeluk erat lengan tangan Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil. Disusul mengaitkan jemari tangan, bertaut erat, menggenggam tangan sang kekasih seolah tak terpisahkan.

Merasakan kepala Naruto berada diperpotongan lehernya— bersandar dipundak. Sasuke yang masih dilanda shock menggerakan kepalanya perlahan, memandang kearah depan dengan sebelah pipinya menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto, turut bersandar.

Tak perlu menjalaninya terlalu jauh, untuk saat ini baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya ingin merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang harus tertahan cukup lama karena keadaan. Membuat mereka saling merindu satu sama lain.

Biarlah...

Kali ini biarkan mereka meleburkan semua asa yang ada, tanpa lagi dibatasi sebuah layar monitor demi memandangi wajah masing-masing, ataupun mengisi kekosongan hati melalui telepon seluler hanya untuk mendengar suara sang pujaan hati. Kehangatan yang terjalin melalui jemari keduanya, bertaut erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan walau sekejap bagi Sasuke hal ini jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Menikmati sejenak waktu berdua dengan berdiam diri, merasakan perasaan keduanya yang tersalurkan oleh hembusan angin, Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Naruto yang ia genggam, kemudian membawanya kedalam dekapan.

"Hei Sasuke..." Suara Naruto yang berbisik pelan membangunkan lamunan panjang Sasuke. Mengalihkan kepala seraya mengadahkan wajah membalas tatapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat kelopak matanya menyipit, tak lagi memperlihatkan mata indahnya. "Mau foto selfie bersama?"

Tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Boleh!" Merogoh saku celana menggunakan sebelah tangan, ponsel putih pun terlihat. "Tapi pakai ponselku."

"Baiklah."

Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke mengadahkan ponsel tersebut tepat didepan wajah mereka berdua. Memberi jarak sekitar 30 senti dengan tubuh Sasuke merapat kearah Naruto. Dalam hitungan ketiga, potret keduanya pun terlihat dilayar ponsel Sasuke.

"Bagus!" Ungkap Sasuke melihat foto mereka. "Bagus sekali!"

Kening Naruto mengerut dalam, merasa _deja vu_ mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku mau lihat."

Menarik cepat ponselnya lalu memasukan kembali kedalam saku, Sasuke beranjak berdiri. "Nanti kau akan melihatnya. Aku kembali kekelas dulu, sepertinya orang-orang sudah pulang. Kau cuma bawa tas kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan tunggu kau disini." Tutur Naruto menyilangkan kedua kaki.

Sasuke terlihat tak setuju. "Kenapa disini? Tunggu saja didepan gerbang. Kita pulang bersama."

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu? Kita masih berada dilingkungan sekolah. Nanti orang lain melihat." Geleng Naruto pelan. "Lagipula besok kita bisa pergi bersama."

Tidak ada cara lain, Sasuke harus mengalah kali ini. "Baiklah."

Lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar atap, Sasuke yang berjalan memunggungi Naruto mengangkat tinggi tangan kanan tanda pamit undur sejenak. Menyusuri lorong yang sepi hanya diisi beberapa murid, Sasuke terus melangkah sembari memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Menemukan kelas 3-A yang kini tiada lagi tanda-tanda akan keberadaan siswa-siswi, Sasuke memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana, meraih dua buah tas ransel kemudian memanggulnya. Baru melangkah sesaat, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Pertanda ada notifikasi yang masuk dari akun media sosial miliknya. Sasuke menyeringai, meraih ponselnya lalu membuka satu aplikasi media sosial yang sering ia singgahi setiap malam.

_**Red Hot'Bloosom, Hime-Ata Natachan dan 78 orang lainnya mengomentari foto anda.**_

_**Red Hot'Bloosom, Black's NemoHozu, for D'Real Hyuuga, dan 28 orang lainnya menyebut anda disebuah komentar.**_

_**Big its'not Fat but Big it'sWonderfull, Deer Shika'7fold, Black's NemoHozu dan 155 orang lainnya menyukai foto anda.**_

Sasuke tiada henti mengukir senyum dibibir menyaksikan notifikasi dari akun facebooknya bertambah dalam sekejap setelah ia mengunggah sebuah foto kurang dari dua menit lalu. Menekan salah satu satu notifikasi yang ada, sebuah foto berisi dua orang laki-laki pun terlihat dilayar ponsel. Foto seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan laki-laki berkulit putih albaster mendekap erat pria disebelahnya. Tak hanya mendekap, lelaki raven itu juga mendekatkan pipinya dengan pipi si pirang hingga kedekatan yang tercipta terlihat lebih intim ditambah bibir si raven mengecup sudut bibir lelaki pirang tersebut.

_**Happy anniversary yang pertama, sayangku **_**Blue'Sky Narz**_**. Love you for ever, and ever :* :D**_

Senyum diwajah Sasuke semakin merekah, bahkan kini ia tertawa lepas melihat beragam komentar yang ia dapatkan, dimulai keterkejutan teman-teman karibnya, memberi selamat, ada sebagian yang bergidik ngeri dengan status mereka, dan lebih menggembirakan lagi dua orang wanita kini nampak tak terima akan kenyataan hubungan mereka. Cukup membaca keterangan foto yang ia bagikan, orang-orang pasti telah dapat menduga hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto bukan sekedar pertemanan biasa. Setidaknya permasalahan setahun lalu yang menganjal hatinya kini usai sudah, Sasuke tak perlu lagi menuntupi hubungan mereka dihadapan khalayak ramai, tak perlu lagi merasa resah karena menahan rasa cemburu melihat sang kekasih berdekatan dengan orang lain, tak lagi terkekang hingga ia bisa leluasa mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya.

Memang kedepannya nanti Sasuke akan menuai masalah, terlebih Itachi kakaknya sering _patroli_ diakun facebook agar bisa melapor pada kedua orang tuanya bila ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi semua konsekuensi tersebut sepadan, dan Sasuke yakin ia dan Naruto bisa melaluinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Fic gaje pertama tema fluff, dibuat untuk ultah sister w Quachi. Happy b'day sista ^^

Ini fic secara g langsung mengingatkan w ama cerita jaman SMK dulu, dimana w gila-gila'an di sekolah, di facebook, dan segala ketidak-warasaan temen-temen w dikelas itu sesuatu bgt. Menjengkelkan bgt disaat ditegur guru gegara temen-temen w pada stress bin gila #plak. Parah'a tiap ada apaan selalu selfie, umbar difacebook serasa kyk hero #digebukin.

Wabah selfie g jangkitin kita gais, tapi SN juga mpe jadian mereka bwakakaka #slap.

Gomen cerita'a gaje, agak absurd dan lain-lain sebagai'a. Selamat membaca gais, sampai ketemu dicerita SN selanjutnya.


End file.
